Finding Hope
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: Talking with Kakei and the others makes the world spin more than it makes it stable. Oneshot. AU!Rikuo


Disclaimer: The characters within this story all belong to CLAMP.  
Warnings: Subtext.  
Summary: Talking with Kakei and the others makes the world spin more than it makes it stable. AU!Rikuo  
Completed: January 25, 2010

* * *

**Finding Hope  
**by: Kagome-reincarnation

* * *

It had taken several long moments for Kakei's words to sink into his mind. The idea seemed entirely incredulous. For a moment, he wondered if the Green Drugstore's owner had been drinking, or perhaps had been introduced to some sort of illicit drugs.

Unfortunately, the fact that Tsukiko was there – as was Kazahaya's Kei – told him that, no matter the situation, he certainly wasn't with the usual Kazahaya with the usual situation. Which meant that he had, indeed, swapped bodies with the Rikuo of this dimension.

Rikuo had exhaled sharply, his eyes having widened only slightly. Clenching at the armrests of the seat he'd taken, he watched as his fingers turned white before releasing the chair. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them – only to find that he was still in the same room with the others.

He paused for only a second longer before surrendering himself to the inevitable.

"Okay," he said as calmly as a man who'd been moved across dimensions could. "How do I get back?"

His question was greeted with silence. Silence did _not _bode well. Especially when it involved answering a question. Particularly when it involved Tsukiko, who had always been a wealth of knowledge whenever he'd been at a loss.

He swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat, unsure of how to continue. As it was, he was forced to observe as Kei looked on at Kazahaya – who appeared to be distraught -, and to watch as neither Kakei nor Tsukiko would meet his gaze.

"Well?" he prompted, trying to force down the panic that was quickly creeping up his being. "How do I get back?"

There was another moment of silence and Rikuo's hands tightened on the armrests once more. This time, he didn't release his hold when his fingers turned white.

"We'll have to look into it," Saiga finally said. "I'll ask around. That witch should probably know something about this."

Rikuo's gaze, which had snapped towards Saiga as he'd spoken, eased somewhat. Saiga had referenced a person. The fact that the larger man had put forth one of his sources as a sort of encouragement helped monumentally. The psychic, after all, was very much aware of Saiga's methods. The fact that the man had referenced someone instead of leaving his input to looking around meant that this person – this witch – was powerful. After all, Saiga wouldn't compromise any of his sources so easily by mentioning them.

"This witch," Rikuo forced himself to keep his voice level. "She'll know about this?"

"She should," Kakei said. "She's called the Time-Space Witch for a reason."

Rikuo calmed even more at the woman's title. Messing around with time and spaces equated to messing around with dimensions. If she was known by such a title, it meant she would be knowledgeable in it.

For the first time that morning, Rikuo allowed himself to hope.

"When can you see her?" he asked, his voice level – but still betraying hints of eagerness.

Tsukiko spoke up then. "She's gone right now. She's gone to work on a project of sorts that she alone cannot handle."

Frowning at the words, Rikuo opened his mouth to speak. "When will she be back?" he asked, his eyebrows drawing together in a frown.

There was another pause, but Kazahaya's sister spoke to fill the silence. "No one knows," she said quietly. Then, looking him directly in the eye, she said, "When she is ready to return, Watanuki-kun will be the first to know."

Watanuki-kun. It was a name that Rikuo didn't know. Unhappy with the new element, he waited for someone to elaborate. After yet another awkward silence, it became obvious that no one was going to enlighten him.

With a sigh, he looked towards Kazahaya.

"Oi," he called on his – sometimes – partner in crime. "Who's Watanuki?"

Kazahaya started, his eyes widening. Rikuo was pleased to realize that the Kazahaya in this world reacted in the same cat-like manner that the Kazahaya of his world did. The boy's hackles went up and he immediately glared at him.

"My name isn't 'Oi'!" he fumed at the larger man. Then, as if deflating, he sighed, before nodding towards the door. "Watanuki-kun is the one watching the store right now. He works for Yuko-san and she asked us to look after him for several days. Apparently he's the type to attract trouble."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Rikuo muttered under his breath as he nodded to the brunette as thanks for the explanation.

Within seconds, he was leaning further into the chair – and away from the screeching Kazahaya that had marched forward to squawk his disagreements into Rikuo's face.

After several minutes of this abuse, Rikuo sighed, before moving forward – causing Kazahaya to back up a bit. When Rikuo stood and looked down at the brunette, though, Kazahaya fell silent. Only the upwards tilt of his eyebrows hinted to the larger male that the smaller boy was still quite distraught.

He sighed. He had no idea how things worked here, and on top of that, he had the animal to deal with.

He looked towards Kei, but the girl only smiled at him – it was a secretive smile, and one that Rikuo wouldn't have minded ripping off of her face. A quick glance towards Tsukiko only confirmed that she held the same look on her face.

With another sigh, Rikuo wondered if Tsukiko could still lay the smack down on him like she'd been able to before. Because this Tsukiko was different from his Tsukiko, he didn't know if she was as capable – or if she was more so.

He frowned at the thought, carefully moving Kazahaya into the seat as he sat on the edge.

"What is this world, then?" he asked, his expression become a bit more thoughtful. "For me, I mean. In comparison to my world."

Kakei, having been about to say something, froze. A small smile appeared on his face. Obviously, he was pleased that things had taken a turn for the better. Rikuo had come to terms with the situation and obviously was going to deal with it.

"That depends," the store owner said warmly. "What events have happened in your life?"


End file.
